Blowing in the Wind
by Katexior
Summary: Drifters are rare, but they do happen. One girl didn't have a house for her first four years, but now she has a chance at one. PG for language.
1. Drifting Isn't Fun

Gryffindor are the brave ones. The goody-goodies, supposedly the best house. Slytherin is the evil one, but they're just more ambitious than the rest. They still have hearts. Hufflepuffs are the friendly ones. They're loyal and they make friends for life, unless you went and killed their pet owl. They're very protective like that. And there are the Ravenclaws, the nerds. Learning is what seems to be their goal in life. Brave, ambitious, loyal, smart; the houses in four words. If this is so, where do I belong?

I came to Hogwarts five years ago, so I'm fifteen, almost sixteen. I'm the only person in my year to be in no house.  Yes, that's right, no house. It was so embarrassing to hear my name called to sit on the stool and try on the hat. Going in front of many people is a fear of mine. So it was even more embarrassing to not hear a shout from it, proclaiming my house. I was the first in three decades to have no house. 

So the solution was to have my own dorm, but no common, to stay in a different house every two months, or to change my house every year and then to get sorted my fifth again. So of course, I chose the last one. Correction: my dad chose for me. He came to the castle, by floo powder, to decide what was best for me, without even asking. Yes, I would have chosen it, but Dad's too over-protective.

Anyway, my first four years were in different houses, and now I had to get sorted again. Of course, I could ask to drift some more, but that isn't much fun. It can be fun, I got loads of friends as the result, but I wasn't close to anyone.  I had no on to tell secrets to. First year, Ravenclaw; I got some good study habits, but they care more about school than friends. Second, Hufflepuff; they taught me to be friendly, but thought of me as an outcast. Third, Slytherin; these people could be fun but were way depressing. Fourth and last, Gryffindor; these people were fun too, but they were too goody-goody. No one really cared about me though; they just wanted information on the other houses. I didn't care at the time, but now, I want some friends. 

Now, to the present. I'm on the train to Hogwarts. I've got my own compartment and I was reading a muggle book: Shade's Children, by Garth Nix. Muggles have this reading genre, science fiction, that I find almost addictive. I was about a third of the way through my book when the compartment door flew open.

"Hey, Karina. Mind if we--"

"Sit? We've been kind of--"

"Kicked out of ours."

It's hard to talk to the Weasley twins sometimes. We're in the same year, but no one would ever guess it. I'm quiet, while they, well, aren't. They finish each other's sentences all the time, while I barely can put one together. They can be cute, but they're annoying mostly. And, if they hadn't grown this summer, I would still be taller than them.

"Hey Frege." I was just in their house, so we were still kind of close. I call them both 'Frege' when they're together. "You guys didn't get kicked out, so don't lie. You want to know what house I'll be in, don't you?"

They looked at each other and seemed to be speaking telepathically. 

"Well, yes. We saw that--"

"You're wearing first year robes."

"Do you get to choose--"

"Your house or what?"

Fred and George took a seat across the compartment from me. They were kind of cute; Fred had a really noticeable freckle above his left eye, while George had one on his right. They both had the same red, messy hair. I imagined running my fingers though it. I mentally slapped myself. I really need to stop daydreaming. "I get to try on that old hat again. I've got no idea what house I'll be in."

"Well," Fred started. It seemed as if he was saying this without his brother's input. "I hope you're in Gryffindor." George rolled his eyes and Fred hit his brother. "You made a great one last year." George started laughing, but Fred went on. "Plus, you look good in red and gold." By now, George was on the ground, laughing his head off.

I smiled. He was nice, but I don't think he meant it. Well, not at the time. "I'm not sure I want to be in Gryffindor…It's nice, but so is Slytherin. But Slytherin is too ambitious for me sometimes…Ravenclaw, too nerdy for me. Hufflepuffs scare me. Slytherin or Gryffindor." I laughed, but stopped. "I'll probably end up drifting again," I said bitterly. Drifting was something I really didn't want to do. 

"Isn't that hard?" Fred asked, looking concerned.

"You have no idea." I was about to go into my whole spiel, but stopped myself. Why would I tell them? It's not like they really cared. 

A large voice was heard, saying that we were about to arrive at Hogwarts. I shooed the Weasley twins out, so I could put all my things together. The train arrived at Hogwarts moments later. I stepped out and looked at the castle. "Gorgeous," I whispered to myself. I noticed Professor McGonagall walking toward me. "Hullo Professor."

"Miss Nepas. You do know that you're to be sorted today, right?"

"Yes."

"You'll be coming to the castle in the carriages, but you'll be sorted with the first years."

My jaw dropped. I was to be sorted with the little firsties? "Professor, please don't make me go up there like a little firstie," I pleaded. 

"Well, I suppose you don't have too, but then you'd be a drifter again."

I groaned. "Can I be sorted before all the first years? Get it over with first?" She nodded and I smiled. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Before I knew it, I was in the great hall, standing in the front will all the new first years. I looked up at McGonagall, knowing what would happen. She went into her little speech for the first years and paused before saying the first name. "Before we sort the first years, we have a fifth year that needs to find her house. Karina Nepas." I sucked in my breath and slowly walked up to the stool, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at me. McGonagall smiled and whispered, "Relax, you'll be placed." I smiled shakily back at her and sat upon the stool as she placed the hat on my head. 

**A/N:** I got kind of bored with my other fics. Hope you like this one. Once I get five reviews I'll add a new chapter. I'll do that with every chapter, so I hope it'll encourage you people to review more. Hee =P

**9/10:** I fixed a misspelling. Woo. Still waiting for four more reviews!


	2. So This is Belonging

"Aaah…the drifter," came the familiar, old voice of the hat in my head. I grimaced. I never liked that name, made me sound like a bum. "I remember you, very hard to place. And know you're back for your house. You want to belong, but don't think you will. You need some courage, some bravery. I know just where to put you." It paused and I could feel it grinning. "Gryffindor!"

The color drained from my face and jaw dropped. McGonagall lifted the hat off my head and smiled. "Congratulations." I grinned and walked off to the Gryffindor table. I found a seat next to Fred and sat, my head in my hands. I must've looked unappreciative or something because Fred put his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was all right. I lifted my head and nodded, watching the rest of the first years be sorted. I wasn't even going to try and explain what I was feeling; there was no way he'd understand. There were tears in my eyes and I knew they showed, but I didn't care. I surveyed the hall from my seat and smiled. I belonged.

Later that night, I sat reading by the fire, still in my Gryffindor robes. I loved knowing they were mine, for good. Some students in younger years whispered about me. I noticed one black haired boy, shooting glares my way all evening. Obviously he was Harry Potter and obviously he didn't like someone else taking the spotlight. I really didn't care. These past years, I've learned to ignore people and the way they feel about me. I know for a fact that most of the upper classmen thought of me as a sort of spy; I was a Slytherin for a year.

I read for a while longer and everyone else started going to bed. The clock read ten-thirty; it was later than I thought. Maybe I'd do some stargazing and then head off to bed. I walked out the common and up towards the astronomy tower. I walked up the stairs only to find the room occupied by a Weasley twin. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone else up here." He jumped and turned to look at me. It was Fred.

"It's alright. I was getting kind of lonely," he said, motioning me to come and stand by him.

I walked over next to him and leaned on the windowsill. I looked up at the stars and smiled. "I love the stars. Oh!" I pointed up. "There's Orion, my favorite constellation!"

"How come?" He was being serious, which was rather odd.

"Maybe because it's the easiest one to see." We both started laughing, and you know what? It felt good.

The next morning, I woke up and promptly fell out of my bed. I then noticed that I wasn't the only one in the room. My three roommates were up and about, trying not to wake me. I untangled myself and stood up, embarrassed. 

"Hey Karina," one of them spoke. I recognized her as Angelina Johnson, a chaser for the house Quidditch team. The other two girls were Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, the other chasers. "You sure got back late last night. Where were you?"

I pulled my bed sheets back into place. "I was just stargazing with Fred." The three of them looked at each other with a knowing look. I was confused. "What?"

They all went back to what they were doing. "I used to 'stargaze' with Fred," Katie said, giggling.

"C'mon, who in the Gryffindor house, hasn't?" Alicia asked rhetorically. 

I left into the bathroom, not caring about what they were saying anymore. Those two words seem together quite often: not and care. I should really work on that. I gathered my clothes and got ready to take a shower. I caught my reflection in the mirror and stopped. I gazed into my own navy blue eyes. My black hair stood out against my fair skin. This reflection looked so foreign I placed my hand flat on the mirror and looked at all the pearly scars. They reminded me of the past, a past I'd rather forget.  After a few moments, I stripped down and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt nice and it ended too soon.

Afterwards, I stepped into my dorm room to find it empty. Of course, what else did I expect, them to wait for me? No, I'm not that stupid. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my hairbrush. I brushed the tangles from my hair and looked myself over in the mirror. Grey V-neck sweater vest, long sleeved white button up shirt, red and gold tie, grey pleated skirt, and a black robe with the Gryffindor crest. This was mine, and it will always be.

I braded a dozen tiny braids all over my hair, so that they weren't very obvious. I flashed a smile in the mirror and was surprised at how sincere it looked. I grabbed my book bag, with all my books in it, and headed down the dorm stairs and out the common. A bell rang somewhere, signifying that I'd missed breakfast and I had only a few minutes to get to my first class: transfiguration. Lucky for me, it was on the same floor.

I had just reached the classroom when I heard, "Karina!" I turned, and there was Fred, alone. I guess everyone else was just taking their time. But why did he want to talk to me?

"Hey Fred."

"By any chance, do you have a nickname? It's kinda hard to shout your whole name down the hall."

That's a stupid question. Of course I had a nickname, didn't I? "Erm…not really. I've never gotten close enough to someone to use nicknames."

"Well then, we'll just have to change that, Kari," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the classroom.

I felt the blood rushing to my face, and I knew it really showed on my pale skin. Kari sounded like…well, not me. And why was his arm around my shoulders? I shrugged his arm off and sat down. He sat next to me. "Alright then, if I get a nickname, you get one too. How about Red?"

"Sounds good to me," Fred said, grinning. I smiled weakly and then I busied myself with my book bag. Was he flirting with me? How would I know? What should I do? Suddenly I became aware that the bell had rung and everyone had begun to take notes. I pulled out my parchment and started writing. It was a boring double transfiguration class. Once the bell rang, everyone practically cheered and left. I had shot out of my seat and was one of the first to reach the great hall for lunch.

When Fred sat down next to me, I subconsciously stiffened. We made some small talk before he asked me the one thing I didn't want to answer.

"So, Kari, what's your family like?" He seemed actually interested in the answer I would give.

What could I do? I can't just lie and say, 'Oh, my mum likes to hold tea parties the third Sunday of every month and my father is the personal secretary to the Minister of Magic, top secret things, you know.' Pfft. I shook my head. "You don't want to know."

"Sure I do!"

"You won't like it."

"So?"

"Alright, Mum was killed before I was a month old. Probably a death eater. My father," I spat. I didn't like my father much. "My father is an over-protective, workaholic bastard. Half the time he's not there when I need someone and I'm forced to go to my uncle. And my uncle…well, he's not the type of person who listens well."

"Now now, I wouldn't go and say that." I knew that voice before I looked, but I turned anyway to confirm it; Professor Snape.

"You may not say it, but I do. Besides, don't you have a detention to go give to some poor Ravenclaw?" That wiped the smug look off his face and he left.

"Bloody hell! Talking back to Snape! Do you realize how lucky you are?" Fred sounded amazed at the fact that I didn't get detention.

"Lucky for what? Having him as an uncle?" I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Shit!" Fred looked as if he had just found out that Voldemort was his real father. "You have to swear that you wont tell anyone!"

"Al-alright."

"Swear!"

"I swear!"

I looked him over before mumbling, "God, I'm so screwed." I went back to pushing the food around on my plate. I can't believe I just spilled my best-kept secret to someone I barely knew. If anyone else found out…

"Are you okay? You're giving your fork the death grip."

I looked up to meet Fred's gaze and sighed. "I've just told you the one thing I haven't told anyone else, ever. And if someone over heard, or if you accidentally tell someone, I'll be ruined."

"Okay, calm down," he said in a soothing way. God, he had such a nice voice. I mentally slapped myself. More daydreaming was not needed! "No one head us, and I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah, my mirror image's good with secrets!" I almost shrieked when I heard George. There's no way he could know!

**A/N:** Here it is, the long awaited second chapter. Now, get five people to review and I'll put the next one up ASAP. If you reviewed for the other chapter, go ahead and review this one, hee! Loff you all! 

**Shiroki: **My first reviewer, I love you! ~sobsob~

**            Iceprincess22: **Hope you liked this chapter!****

**            Raven: **Next chapter right here!

**            Stephykanino: **Freak. Hee, thanks for finally reviewing.

**            Risika: **Dude, next time, don't put German in, I'm a frenchie!


	3. Is That All I Am?

"George! How much did you hear?"

"Only from about 'swear' on. So what deep dark secret did you tell my dear brother?" George asked with a grin on his face.

"George, I'm not gonna tell you. I do keep some secrets from you," Fred said, a glint in his eye. "Remember when I set you up with that Ravenclaw sixth year? Well, I told her that you had a rare disease."

"Oh…so that's why she kept telling me her parents were medi-wizards…" George trailed off.

Fred leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm really going to pay for that later." I giggled a little and he smiled. The bell rang and I cursed under my breath; potions were next. I really didn't want to go. Double Potions is something no one really wants to go to. The thought of being in Snape's presence for that long is torture. Only the Slytherins enjoyed it. The year that I was one, I passed with flying colors. Unbiased my arse.

When I pulled my mind back to reality, I saw that Fred and I were in the dungeons, almost at class. We walked in and Snape handed me a letter, saying it was from my father. The envelope said, in very plain handwriting, "Karina Emiliana Nepas". I opened it up and skimmed the letters. It basically said that I'd have to spend the Christmas holiday at my uncle's, or find someone else to be with. I almost threw a fit. The term had barely started, and he had already planned his Christmas, without me, again. "Damn," I hissed under my breath. I walked over to Snape and shoved the letter at him. "Can you do something about this?"

"Miss Nepas, I'd like you to keep personal matters to yourself until after class. Then I'll see what I can do."

I 'humphed' and slumped down in my chair. "What's wrong?" Fred asked and I handed him the letter. "Shit, that sucks!" I nodded.

Class went as awful as it could. I managed to make the wrong potion and spill it on the ground, melting the soles of my shoes a bit. Snape held me after to clean it up, but no detention or points deducted. Maybe I was just a little lucky. I cleaned up the mess without melting my shoes anymore. I was about to leave, but Snape stopped me.

"Rina," he started and I knew I wouldn't like what he was going to say because he used my nickname, the one he called me when I was little. "Your father has decided what he's going to do, and I cannot change."

"But you're his brother! Can't you at least talk to him?" I was almost pleading.

He stared at me for a moment, and I swear I lost all hope then. He sighed heavily. "I'll speak to him, but no promises." I grinned and flung my arms around him. He gently pushed me off. "Now now…if you want to go hug someone, I'm sure Mister Weasley would be happy to be the victim." 

I blushed. Fred was my friend, nothing more. And besides, he didn't like me anyways. I pulled my wand out and muttered, "Leelack," and little purple flowers started sprouting all over my uncle. I giggled and left, leaving him to figure out the counter curse by himself. I managed to run straight into a redheaded Weasley as soon as I was out the door. I slammed into him, half expecting to go flying but instead he pulled me into his chest. I looked up into his deep, green eyes. They were gorgeous. I blushed and pulled away. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, it's always a pleasure running into the resident drifter." I stiffened. I knew he didn't mean to offend me, but he did.

"So that's all I am to you? The drifter?" I angrily asked before walking off. Dinner was in an hour and I had some time to kill, so I walked toward the common. On the way there I found a very familiar blond with silvery eyes. "Drake!"

"Ari! I haven't seen you since--," he started, but I cut him off.

"--A long time," I interrupted, not wanting to talk about the past. "So Draco deary, how've you been? Still the school's bad boy?" Draco and I pretty much grew up together. His father was friends with my real father. My real father isn't Riley Nepas; it's Severus Snape. But people were after my father and they thought it was best to treat him as my uncle. I was only three years old when they changed my last name. After years of pretending, it seemed real.

"Ha ha. I can see you're no longer a drifter. Why're you one of them? You belong in Slytherin." I know I should be one, but he didn't really seem to care that he's talking to a Gryffindor like a long lost sibling.

"Meh, if you say so, Drakey Wakey." I went to put him in a headlock, but was interrupted.

"Kari! What are you doing?" I turned around to see Fred coming my way. "Why are you talking to that scum?"

"Weasley," I heard Draco mutter under his breath.

"Hi Fred." I hoped they weren't going to start a fight. "What's up?"

Fred glared at Draco before turning to me. "I just wanted to apologize. I was being stupid."

"Well duh!" I shot a glare at Draco and he shut up.

"Thanks, Red." I silently waited for him to leave. I glanced from him to Draco. He was trying his best to not laugh at me. 

We all just stood there for a moment before Fred said, "Well, see you later, Kari." With that Fred walked away and Draco cracked up.

"'I was being stupid.' Ah hahaha! Weasley's so got it for you!" Draco gasped, doubled over.

"Aww…Shove off, Drake. He doesn't have it for me…" I watched Draco nearly pass out. "I'm going up to my dorm, if you don't mind, Mister-I-Think-I-Know-Everything." I patted him on the head as I finished my walk to the Common Room. He's such a child sometimes. But he's funny when he is.

I walked up to the portrait and grinned. "Hopeful." The Fat Lady swung open and I stepped inside. I flopped down on a couch and stretched out. There were very few people in there. I noticed a little redheaded girl in an armchair, looking quite angry. "Let me guess, you're tired of being the little sister, and for once you want to live out of the shadow and in the spotlight."

"Bloody hell!" the little girl exclaimed. "Are you psychic or something?"

"Nah. I just guessed you were a Weasley and seeing as you're the seventh child in the family, it must suck." I simply shrugged and picked up a book from the coffee table next to me as the youngest Weasley walked off. I started reading, completely oblivious to the world around me. The book itself was incredibly boring. I looked up from it just as the 'terrific three' walked in; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. They may be little angels and whatnot, but I don't like them. They're far too goody-goody for my tastes. So I was rather annoyed when they walked up to me.

"Um, excuse me," the frizzy brunette said to me. I simply looked up at her. "We normally sit here."

I sighed. "And…?"

"And we were kind of hoping that you'd, well, move," said the black haired boy wonder.

"Uh-huh. So you expect me to move for a few third years to take my spot that I've been lying in for over half an hour?" The three nodded. I shook my head. "I don't think so." I went back to reading. I was semi-aware that Ron was going to tattle on me to one of his brothers, but I didn't know it was going to be Fred. I listened in on their conversation. Okay, okay, I was eavesdropping. It's healthy to do a little in your lifetime!

"--And the drifter is sitting in our normal spot!" I twitched, freaking out a few first years.

"I so did not just hear that, Ronald Weasley!" I shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. I stood up and put the book back on the table. I walked over to Ron and towered over him. "Don't call me that! I do have a name, you know. And tell me, how many years have I been a Gryffindor?!" I didn't even wait for him to answer before I stalked off to my dorm, muttering about stupid underclassmen and their stupid names. I sat down on my bed while searching through my trunk. I pulled out a few random things and put them on my nightstand and windowsill. My clock, glasses, tins, and bottle of 'talent' needed some fresh air. The clock is self explanatory along with my glasses. I kept muggle coins in my tins. And the bottle of talent…I had once met a girl about my age who could draw magnificently. I told her that she should sell bottles of talent for three galleons each. It was a joke of course, but she gave me a glass jar with some sparkly liquid in it with a tag that said "bottle of talent" on it. I looked up and saw Fred in the doorway. "Come to call me that drifter and insult me some more?"

"Kari, you know I didn't mean that as an insult to you."

"It sure seemed like your little brother did!"

"You weren't exactly nice to him either."

"And? I do what I do, I normally don't care what people say. I used to not care to be called a drifter, but now, I've fallen."

"Fallen?"

"I was with my father during summer holidays one year and we visited muggle San Diego, in America. I was listening to a muggle radio and you know what? It described my life.
    
    _I take what I want, take what I need_
    
    _They say it's wrong but it's right for me_
    
    _I won't look down, won't say I'm sorry_
    
    _I know that only god can judge me_
    
    _And if I make it through today_
    
    _Will tomorrow be the same_
    
    _Am I just running in place?_
    
    _And if I stumble and I fall_
    
    _Should I get up and carry on_
    
    _Will it all just be the same?_
    
    _Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless_
    
    _I'm lost and I know this_
    
    _I'm going nowhere fast_
    
    _That's what they say_
    
    _I'm troublesome, I'm fallin'_
    
    _I'm angry at my father_
    
    _It's me against this world_
    
    _And I don't care_

_I don't care_

That's the way I've lived for four years."

"But people can change!" He was so naïve!

"Not a Snape! I may not have the name, but I still am one!" If change didn't come easy when I was three, it sure as hell wouldn't be easy now. I sat on my bed and grabbed my teddy bear, hugging him. "You've been in his classes, you know how he is."

"You're not like him, though. He was a Slytherin." Fred took a few steps to come and stand in front of me.

"I was a Slytherin for a year. I'm only a Gryffindor now because the hat thought I needed some courage."

"That's because you do." Thanks, that made me feel a lot better.

"I should be a Slytherin, like the rest of--" I couldn't finish my sentence because he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips.

**A/N: **Mwah! Cliffie! Don't you just love me? I know, everything's all confusing right now, but I'll clear it all up. Yes, the last name thing…Snape is Nepas' brother. They're related. But Riley Nepas got his last name changed when he was younger! Ha! Just figured that out! The song is "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte. Go buy their CD! Okay, you can review now!


	4. Confusion Rules My Life

After a moment, I shoved him off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was kissing you," Fred said, like he did that all the time. I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. I don't know if I was embarrassed or just mad, but I was probably both.

"Why do you think you have the right to do that? You can't just go off and insult me and then come back, apologizing and kiss me!" I stood up and shoved past him and down the dorm stairs. People were looking at me, but I didn't care. Once again, not caring. I marched down to the potions classroom in the dungeons. There I found Professor Snape, cleaning up some of his ingredients.

"Rina? What are you doing down here?" he asked as I sat down on top of one of the desks.

I pulled my knees to my chest. "He-he-he kissed me!" A tear fell down my cheek.

"Who? Fred?" I nodded. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Earlier today he called me a drifter! And then his little brother did! He apologized, but…"

Snape put an arm around me. "I think I know what's wrong. You want to belong to something, but you don't know how and you don't want to change for it. And you want to stay a drifter but you want to belong." He paused. "And I think you're afraid."

"Am not!" He glared at me and I shrunk down. "Okay, maybe a little." I hopped down and went to walk out the door, but stopped, my hand resting on the doorframe. "Can I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, Uncle?"

He nodded. "Now, go away, I have some things to do."

I walked out the door and wandered aimlessly. Everything was hard this year. I felt like such a…such a first year. I had no real friends, except Draco, but he's more of a little brother and I couldn't talk to him. I can kind of talk to Snape, seeing as he's my father and all. My uncle, Riley Nepas, was too overprotective to talk about things. I'd tell him about something and if it was bad, he'd go off on a tangent about it. And my three roommates are way too girly. They'd rather be talking about who shagged who than my problems. I heard two voices coming my way, so I ducked into the shadows.

"I told you not to kiss her. Why'd you kiss her?"

"She looked like she needed a kiss." They stopped in front of my hiding spot and I flattened against the wall.

"Fred, you fancy her."

"George, I do not!" He paused. "Well, maybe I do."

"Told you," George said and they walked off.

I smirked. So, Fred likes me. That's no real news after the kiss. I knew I needed to talk to him, but not now. I walked out of the castle and down to the lake. The sun was just setting so I sat down on a rather large boulder to watch it. The pink and orange light washed over me. I smiled. One of my earliest memories is from when I was about seven and I was out in the back yard of the mansion and the sun was setting. I remember Draco there, sitting next to me. He was so quiet and still, I'd almost thought he was asleep. Fred's voice rang through my mind, "Why are you talking to this scum?" Draco is not scum. He just has different views. And I'm not so different from him. Scum is someone who just goes off and kills things, for no reason. I sighed and pulled my legs closer to me. It was getting colder.

"Aaari! What are you doing out here, on a rock, in the cold?"

"I'm sitting, isn't that obvious?" I turned and there, sure enough, was Draco.

"Up for a fight? I've been itching for one all day," Draco said as he jumped on the boulder next to me.

"Alright. But first we need to set some rules." He nodded, grinning. Draco and I spar every once in a while. I always set the same rules each time. "No face blows, no below the belt, no limb breaking, and no throwing into the lake." He nodded and jumped off the boulder. I was about to when I realized I was wearing a skirt. I laughed at myself and poked my skirt with my wand and it became a pair of shorts. I hopped off, knocking Draco over in the process.

"Hey!" He stood and dusted himself off. "I wasn't ready!"

"And? What better way to beat someone!" I took my robe off and tossed it aside. Draco did the same. "Oh and no pinching. Last time you pinched me, I had a bruise for a month!"

"Ha ha, no worries!" Fighting with Draco has always been fun. When we first fought, I won. I had managed to get him down, flat on his back, and pinned him with my foot. Well, I am two years older than him. I went for a kick in the head but he easily ducked and came at me with a punch. Soon after that, all hell broke loose. 

About ten minutes later, Draco was flat on his back, and I was sitting on his chest. "Drakey dear, you gotta stop being so predictable!"

Draco just scowled. "Okay, you won, get off!" I got off and sat next to him, grinning. H moved to a sitting position and we both caught our breath. "So Ari, what's bothering you?"

"Bothering? Me? Nothing." I know I'm a bad liar and he could tell.

"Out with it. I haven't got all day. It's about that Weasley, isn't it?"

"He kissed me today," I started, "and I don't know what to do about it."

Draco laughed. "You stupid Gryffindor. Do I have to spell it for you? H-E L-I-K-E-S Y-O-U. And I can tell that you like him too."

"What? I do not!" I reached over and got him in a noogie. A bell rang somewhere signifying that it was time for dinner. We both stood up and Draco tossed me my robe. 

He pointed at my shorts. "Might want to fix that."

"Thanks, bucko." I tapped my shorts and they turned back into a skirt. We walked to the great hall and once inside, I shoved him in the direction of the Slytherin table. I combed through my hair with my fingers so I wouldn't look too messy. I had already straightened my clothes so I didn't look too much like a whore.

I took my seat at my normal spot at the Gryffindor table as everyone else walked in. Fred walked in and sat next to me, with George on his other side. "Hey Kari."

"Hi Fred. Sorry about running out earlier."

"Nah, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. My mirror told me the mistake."

"I wish I had a twin. Someone always there to talk to."

"Someone always there to take your credit, annoy the crap out of you, fight constantly," Fred said.

"Yeah, Fred's all those things," George said, laughing.

"Thanks, George."

"No problem!" George went back to his conversation about Quidditch with Ron.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Fred spoke. "So, why do you hang out with Malfoy?"

"Draco's like my little brother. We grew up together." I grabbed the mashed potatoes and spooned some onto my plate.

"If you two grew up, then why are so nice when he's so…"

"Not?" I laughed a bit. "I knew him before he was influenced by everything. I was there for him, and he was there for me." I squirted some ranch dressing onto the potatoes and mixed it around. Fred looked disgusted.

"But he's a Malfoy!"

"And I'm a Snape!" I said in a hushed whisper. "That didn't stop you from kissing me!"

Fred looked dumbfounded and we ate the rest of dinner in silence. About halfway through, I started discussing Quidditch with Angelina Johnson. It seemed that there would be an opening soon for a Keeper. Maybe I could try out next year. 

After dinner, I walked back to the common. I was about to go up to my dorm, but stopped. The last thing I really wanted to do was go sit up in a little room, all by myself. So I settled on a couch and picked up whatever book was within reach. "Shattered Mirror, eh? Sounds good enough." The book turned out to be written by a muggle by the name of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I got about halfway through before being interrupted. 

"Hey Kari."

Oh dear. "Hi Red." I turned to face him. I had to talk to him, and this was the perfect moment. "When you kissed me, you crossed over the line. I don't want a boyfriend, I don't even have one real friend."

Fred nodded and sat next to me. "Then friends it is."

As the weeks passed, Fred and I got closer. One day just before the winter holiday, I was walking out the great hall and ran right into Draco. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

"Watch it, stupid Gryffindor!" Draco snarled and shoved past me.

I grabbed the back of his robes. "Woah there. What's your problem?"

"I don't like to associate myself with stupid Gryffindors like yourself." Draco looked me over with disgust written on his face.

"Stupid Gryffindor? Since when have I become one of them? And why are you treating me like this?!"

"Are you that stupid?" I gave him a blank stare. He sighed heavily, like I should know better. "You hang out with that Weasley all the time. Whatever happened to the Ari I knew? Huh?! Suddenly one day you're better than I am, and you stop speaking with me!"

"Drakey, what are you talking about?" I thought for a minute and realized what he meant. Ever since Fred and I talked, I'd been hanging with him more. I hadn't even spoken to Draco in over two months. "Oh…I'm so sorry…"

He just shrugged, like he didn't care, but I know he did. He mumbled, "Whatever," before walking off.

I rolled my eyes, hoping he would get over it soon. I stood there, watching him leave. A thought crossed my mind. "Malfoy! Want a fight!?"

Draco stopped and just stood there for a moment, thinking. He spun around, a grin on his face. "You're on, Nepas." He walked up closer to me. "But this time, I make the rules!" I nodded; glad to have the old Draco back. "No head shots, no below the belt, and no nail scratching."

"Alright then," I said while taking off my robe. Then I took a glance around. "But we can't fight here. Dinner will be over soon."

"So? We'll be done by the time they get out," he said as he lowered to the ground to try and kick my legs from under me. I laughed and jumped, he missed. I went for a kick, but he grabbed my foot. My eyes widened as he started to push back. My arms flailed as I slowly fell backwards.

I fell completely, hitting my head on the stone floor. I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "Ugh…Draco…" And then everything turned black.__

A/N: Yet another chapter, done. Review!


	5. Not Anymore

I must've been out for ten minutes, but it felt like only a few seconds. I was lying in a bed in the hospital wing, the curtains pulled around it. I could hear Draco and Fred arguing beyond it.

"…You do that?!"

"…Not like I meant to…!"

A third voice joined which I recognized immediately. "Malfoy! What the hell did you do to her?!"

I sat up and grimaced; my head hurt like none other. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushed the curtain open. "Now children, let's play nice." They all looked extremely relieved to see me. "Red, it's not his fault. Draco, you're getting better, I'm impressed!" Draco looked a bit smug and Fred just glared at him. That left one more person I had to reassure of my well-being. "And Dad, Uncle, whatever I'm supposed to call you but I really don't care right now, it's all my fault. I initiated the fight. I thought you knew we fought." I looked at Fred's reaction. The color had completely drained from his face.

"You're Snape's daughter?" He looked from Snape to me. "I should have known; you're both deathly pale with black hair. You described him as a workaholic bastard. How could you not tell me, Karina? I thought we were friends…" Fred sounded a bit sad, but mostly disappointed as he walked out of the room.

I glanced at the other two. I whispered, "Shit," before the world blacked out on me again.

The next time I woke, I could hear two people talking softly beside my bed. I kept my eyes closed, but I could still feel that it was later, much later than before. I strained my ears, hoping to listen to their conversation.

"Severus, I think that it's time Arianna leaves this school and the violence that is always happening."

"Riley, there's no way my daughter is being taken from Hogwarts."

"Alright then, remove that little Malfoy. His father is untrustworthy, and so is the boy." The nerve of my uncle!

"Rina and Draco grew up together, there is no way they can be just split up."

            A third, very old voice cut in. "And it would probably be a good idea to ask them what they think of it all, don't you agree Miss Nepas?"

I opened my eyes and grinned a bit. My head still hurt, but not as much. "Hullo…"

"Rina, what do you think?" Snape asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

I glanced from Severus to Riley. "I'm definitely going to stay here. I want to stay with my true father." Severus smiled, while Riley glared at me. 

"You ungrateful child! After all I did for you, all those years!" 

I rolled my eyes. Who did this guy think he was, my father? Oh, well, he was one to me for a long time. "Uncle, calm down. I'm happy for all you did, but I just need my real father for now." My uncle thought for a moment, and stormed off. "He's got some issues to work out…" I sat up, or at least tried to. My head started pounding and the room spun out of control. I fell back onto my pillow. "God I hate stone floors."

"Poppy said you can leave tomorrow morning." I glanced out the window and groaned. That was a good thirteen hours away. "And then you'll have to stay in the Gryffindor common room."

I closed my eyes. "Daddy…I don't want to be a Gryffindor anymore. It's not me. The Gryffindors are too goody-goody to have any fun. And Potter is annoying, prancing around like he owns the place. Him and his little friends annoy the bloody hell out of me."

Snape laughed, which only succeeded in making my head hurt. "What did you have in mind, going to Slytherin?" 

"Please?"

"Rina, you know that you can't switch houses."

The one person who had been silent through the entire conversation spoke up. "Actually, there is one thing you can do." I looked at Dumbledore. Oh please don't let him be suggesting that… "You can always drift once again."

"No, not an option."

"I wasn't suggesting fully drifting. Spend half the year a Gryffindor, half the year a Slytherin."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at Dumbledore. "I'll still be drifting. I want to belong in one house! I want to be a Slytherin!"

Dumbledore's beard suddenly burst into flames. I shrieked and looked away as Severus used a flame smothering charm on Dumbledore's beard. 

"Rina…was that you?"

"I-I-I didn't mean too!" I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. I got up and stumbled out of the room, using the wall for support. What have I done? Did Dumbledore actually look scared? I didn't watch where I was going and had to eventually stop when my head hurt and my vision blurred so that I could barely see. I slid down the wall and started something I hadn't done in a long time: cried. I thought this year was going to be so great. I thought I'd finally find somewhere to belong. I thought I'd be normal this year. Instead I've been placed in the wrong house, alienated my best friend, and set the head master on fire. I acted so stupid back there. 

I woke up a few hours later, and it was much darker than it should have been. I looked around the room and groaned. I must've passed out and Draco found me; I was in his bed. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, a book in his hands, head drooped forward. He was fast asleep. I got up, glad to see that I was still clothed. 

I walked along the room to the door. I hoped that there wasn't anyone in the common room, I really didn't need to be seen, leaving the infamous Draco Malfoy's room. I made it without being seen and immediately headed to my father's room. 

I reached his room and knocked once, so he would know it was me. He opened the door and smacked me upside the head.

"Why the bloody hell did you run off like that?!" Snape snapped, and pulled me inside.

"Oww…Head injury in the past day, lay off the punishment, please." I sat down in a chair beside the fire. "I ran off because I set the headmaster on fire. Last I heard, that was a pretty bad thing to do. And I'm fine, sort of. My head hurts, no thanks to you, and Draco found me." I ran my fingers through my somewhat knotted hair.

Snape just glared. I shrunk back. He had a real knack for making anyone fear him. "Never do that again, even in the castle. I was worried."

"Woah there, don't be getting all lovey on me now…"

He grabbed my collar and pulled me out of the chair. "Tomorrow, you will go and apologize to the headmaster." I nodded, my eyes wide. "Now, dinner has just ended and I suggest that you go to your dorm for the rest of the night."

He let go of me, and I scurried out the door and up to the Gryffindor tower. I walked in after muttering the password, and found almost everyone there, watching me. I groaned. Fred better not have told them all.

"Karina, my dorm, now," I heard Fred say and watched him walk up the stairs. I could hear my dorm mates giggling. I glared at them and they shut up.

I followed Fred into his room and sat on a chair accompanying a desk. He stood in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me about Snape? I've been so nice to you, what's your problem?!"

I sighed. "Maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know? Do you know how hard it is to go around and pretend that I'm not? Snape rearranged makes 'Nepas' which ironically means 'not' in French. That's all I've ever been, nothing. This was my one shot at this blasted school to be something, and it's been ruined! Did you know, that today I set Dumbledore on fire because he wouldn't switch me to Slytherin? _Wandless_. I've been completely abandoned by almost everyone. I don't belong here!"

I didn't even wait for his reply before getting up and stalking out of the room. I walked down the stairs, where the other Gryffindors watched me expectantly. "Sorry folks! No show today. The traveling circus will be leaving town shortly." I stomped out of  the common room for what I hoped to be the last time.


End file.
